Painting the Dreams
by AgateLinks
Summary: 40 sentences fic about Ichigo and Rukia. Contains their deepest feelings towards each other. Drop me a review and change my mind...


Painting the Dreams

**Summary:** a forty sentences fan fiction for Ichigo and Rukia pairings.

**Note:** My first ever This is how they look, in my head… I'm not use to write, but I think I can give it a shot since I love this one particular pairing so much!

(geez... this uploading document procedur really confuse me. sorry if the layout seems wrong or something...)

**Thanks:** my thanks went to sweet Vada, for being the first one to read the beta, and for her cute blush over certain sentence of my fiction :P.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach, aaaarrrrrrrggghhh... TT

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Needs:

Almost all the time he wished that she could be there and stay by his side, for her presence feels like the air he needed to breathe in. However, he desperately wished that he could lock her aside in a safe place every time he starts to draw his sword towards something.

Bond:

Sometimes, for a split second he when their eyes met, he could see all of her feelings there. Love, worry, sadness, fear, loneliness. On that instant, he wanted to take her hand, drew her close and embraced her, to make her sure that nothing can come between them.

Storm:

He looked up to the dark, stormy sky above and wondered why suddenly he remembered the taste of his very first kiss with her.

Moods:

She never bother to do jokes in front of him, as all she knew that the big probability will be that he won't recognize it as a joke, and if he did he would still stubbornly wear that scowl and refuse to laugh.

Skate:

He was amused over the fact that despite of her ice zanpakutou and her proud control over it, the only ice she couldn't handle is the one beneath her shoes.

Truth:

The idea of speaking those three words to her was enough to turn him cold sweat and nervous breakdown. No, he was not as brave as what many people think of him.

Unconditional:

He can see clearly that she is not beautiful, far from standard height, stupid at school, not to mention her insolent attitude and infuriating words also her fondness of picking fights with him. But still, he love her the same.

Blessed:

There was no doubt that she is the most beautiful thing that ever happened in his life.

Patience:

She knew that she is not the kind of patient person. But every time he failed her heart she always come back and believe that he will passed someday.

Bliss:

If she had just only one wish to come true, she would definitely choose to wake up in the morning in his embrace, to breathe in the mixed scent of him and her own self as one, and watch his peaceful sleeping face for the rest of every morning in her life.

Fear:

Nothing frightened him the most, not even the very thought of being controlled by his own dark self, as a mere thought of losing her forever.

Rival:

She did not know why he hates her bunny so much, especially when she had been good by trying to taken care of it and holding it all day.

Weakness:

Emotion is useless, troublesome. As a Shinigami you can't win a battle if you were overflowed by emotions. But maybe, just maybe, she can be a bit more lenient only towards him.

Sun:

He had finally understood why the rain had stopped pouring down. Because he had finally find the sun.

Hope:

She said once they were teammate. He had unquestionably believed it, except that he had also secretly wished for something more that.

Luck:

He had almost laughed aloud to think of the irony, when he heard that she come from the thirteenth squad. Sure she changed his overall opinion about the number.

Privileges:

Because had given her so much and she had never given him anything, and because she knew that she didn't had any control over her own life, thus she took the only freedom that she have over her heart and granted him control over it.

Lost:

The first time the make love together, he decided to give a new definition for the word 'lost'.

Sanity:

At any time of the daily battles, whenever he went to delirium, he knew that somehow she would always be there to help him back to sanity.

Beliefs:

Size does matter. He thinks that he believed that was true. But with each painful kicks, jabs and bruises he received from her, he was sure that his beliefs are totally wrong.

Endurance:

He could bear to take thousands of hit from that damn noble sword. Torn and ripped apart by the wild red's fangs. Even the devil's cuts, slashes and stabs all over his body are nothing when they were compared to the pain he felt the moment he saw her tears. He just couldn't bear it.

Possessive:

Hands, voice, legs, hips, hair, eyes, ears, words, fingers, smile, face, skin, lips... He had wanted it all just for himself, but the only one she can give him was her heart.

Wish:

The world had always been changing. Lives ended, hope died, tears dried, time runs out, faith changed, happiness gone, promises unkept, and memories forgotten. Still, she really wanted him to understand and believe that their love is eternal.

Cheat:

He had a high suspect that she was using her zanpakutou power to favor herself as he found out that she did not even drop a sweat during summer time.

Distinct:

"Don't worry, stupid. I know it's crowded, but I'm sure I won't loose my sight of you as long as your hair still orange," she said calmly

Jealousy:

He had sometimes forgotten that she is a girl, for all that tomboy behavior of her and many rude words heard, until the fact decide to kick him on the face when he accidentally overheard a boy asked her to go out on date.

Kiss:

For the first time ever since she knew him, she had to agree that there were better use of their lips and tongues rather than using them lashing out insult at each other.

Desperation:

It was the most awful thing for telling him that she loved him on the very day she had to leave him. She knew that. It was just can't be helped.

Platonic:

He kept asking himself, the real reason he went trance over saving her life back then. The answer come in full strength, surprised him much, as he did not realize when it had started or how. The real reason he refused to admit to others.

Fall:

It happened so suddenly, without warning. Just plain hard, fast and cannot be stopped. But he swore there had never been this kind of sweet fall before.

Heart:

No one had the ability to pull his string so quick and so right and at the same time capable of untangle any knots on it. She was the one.

Perseverance:

It is either to save her, or beat they who threaten her safety. To stop the rain or become her umbrella. To snatch her heart away or to leave her having no choice but surrender it.

Deep:

The reason why she hated the fact how he always been able to hear her unspoken feelings along her lines and understood her emotion perfectly without her having to explain, is because she also knew that he was not simply hear and understand but also feel it inevitably.

Equal:

He shocked her by launching a swift kick on their first meeting; she shocked him by emerging from his closet for that.

Chemistry:

He hates buying her ice cream. Because watching her licks and bites the ice, giving him a certain delicious feeling he'd tried hard to suppress and conceal.

Habit:

9 out of 10 conversation they had always ended up in crossings of their arms (he is angry and she is sulking) or her kick on whatever body parts of him she could reach. It's inevitably become permanent style of their mutual relationship they never bother to change.

Treatment:

She had been mad with him for a couple of days since she found out that he had gotten rid of all possible black marker and along with it's kind to prevent her drawing something while giving explanations.

Dejavu:

She didn't knew when she had started to take notice on the autumn scenery at Kuchiki house. Maybe that its color just reminds her of someone…

Holiday:

He swears he would never ever, ever, again take her to any onsen. He took her once only to ruin the onsen temperature when a Hollow appeared and she refused to let him handle it.

Hunger:

Her true smile. The color of her eyes. Her voice. The way she sulks. Her sleeping figure. Her sad face. Her dance. The way she fumes. Her flawless moves. Her worry for him. All of her… he just can't get enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh… I think I get enough though :). Hate to say this but English is not my mother language so I have difficulties writing this. The big probability is this will become my first and only fan fiction I had ever wrote. Please give me your review and comments, I want to know if I'm doing okay. Thanks you so much for reading this.

_Onsen: Hot spring. Popular in Japan as a place to take a hot bath. _


End file.
